James and Lily, they're like Romeo and Juliet!
by VeelaBitches
Summary: "James and Liy. They're like Romeo and Juliet, aren't they? If Romeo was an arrogant twat!" (James/Lily. Remus/OC. Sirius/OC. Alice/Frank. OC/OC. Peter FOREVER ALONE!)
1. chapter one

**James and Lily, they're like Romeo and Juliet.**

**(Lily's POV)**

I stretched and yawned as the light from the gap in the curtains caught my eye. _Bright light! it burns! it burns!_

It took me a while to remember where I was, smiling to myself I realized I was in my dormitory at Hogwarts, I was home. After a couple of minutes of just laying there, I rolled over to retrieve my wand which I had left on the dark wooden bedside table when I got distracted by the little old fashioned alarm clock.

_10:00AM?! Shit!_

I quickly scrambled out of bed, grabbing any piece of school uniform I could find in my already-messy dorm. I found myself cursing the state of my dorm as I began to hop around trying to find my left shoe, my long wavy red hair flying everywhere. _Ouch damn you Danielle, why can't you just put your broomstick in the shed like the rest of them?! Now where is my shoe?_

There was a shuffling sound which caused me to lose my balance. _Merlin__ I had forgot wasn't alone in the dormitory._

"Oww fuck!" wincing as I rubbed my elbow -which had taken the impact of the fall-.

"Lils... wh-aaaah are you doing?" a cute messy blonde haired girl questioned, whilst fighting a yawn.

"I'm getting ready! Oh crap its 10:12am! Quick we're going to be late! Shit. Get the others up, NOW! Where's Alice?!" panicking when I realized that the bed that would normally have a lump of messed up sheets hiding Ally from the world, was empty. _Where the hell is that girl this time?!_

Abi ran her hands though her hair trying to unknot some of the tats, "Umm she said something about going to meet Frank.I don't know to be honest I was half asl-"

"Oh well never mind, get up and get ready... HURRY!" I instructed whilst attempting to tame my out-of-control hair, before giving up then shoving it in a messy ponytail. _Wow, the amount of times I give up with my hair this might aswell be my signature look._

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that Abi was now staring at me with a look of complete confusion, her dark blue eyes were watching me as I rushed around the down. But slowly got out of her bed anyways and shuffled to the bed next to her, attempting to wake up Dani.

"DANIELLE LYRA DESMARAI, GET UP THIS INSTANT!" I screamed in frustration, seeing at Abi was failing miserably.

Dani just mumbled something in French before snuggling back in her pillow. _Oh my Merlin is she actually being serious? WAKE UP WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!.._

I sighed, before moving over to Dani's bed and made a move to grab her duvet.

"S'EN ALLER VOUS MENTALISTE!" Dani shouted, at me as she snatched back the duvet and threw it over head. _Geesh someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning._

I turned to look at Abi who looked like she was trying her hardest not to laugh at whatever her fellow bestfriend had shouted.

"What she say?" I demanded. _Damn these bilingual Veelas. Why can't I know French? But noooo i'm from a stupid 'one languaged' family -.-_

Abi's smirk grew larger, "She said something about how you should go away and that you're a mentalist."

I huffed, flicking a piece of hair out of my face which had escaped from my ponytail "Sorry for not wanting you to be even more late."

A look of confusing covered my bestfriends pretty facial features, "Late? Lils, Late for what?"

I noticed that even Dani was wide awake now and was looking at me with a weird expression on her face. Ugh w_hat is wrong with these girls today?! Talk about being bad role-models for the stereotypes on blondes!_

I threw my hands up in frustration, "For class you idiots! It's now... Oh god its 10:24, we've missed all of Herbology and Defense against the dark arts, if you lot hurry up we could catch the last half of Potions!"

The next second Abi had fell off the bed laughing whilst Dani was laughing so hard she was crying. _Why are they laughing? Do I having something in my teeth?_

I'm sure my face turned red by now, I folded my arms across my chest -probably looking like a moody child which had been left out of a game- and waited until two of my bestfriends finished laughing, "What's so funny?!"

Dani stuffed her face into her pillow as she started laughing again.

"Lils...pffftt... its Sunday... Hahaha oh merlin! Ouch my sides!" Abi laughed, gripping her sides. _HA! Payback is a bitch. Feel the pain, FEEEEEL THE PAIN! Oh I am such a horrible friend._

I felt my face turn even redder, "Ummm, I'm going to go to breakfast..."

"Are you sure? You don't want to miss Potions!" Dani teased as I quickly got changed into my normal clothes -skinny jeans and a baggy jumper- *_I am so fashionable* _ before grabbing my Gryffindor scarf and practically running out of the dormitory, completely embarrassed.

The last thing I heard before the dormitory door shut were my two "best friends" basically pissing themselves laughing.

* * *

_There were Deatheaters all around. Lily was in the corner clutching a small bundle tightly to her chest being surrounded. James tried to run towards his young family but he was being held back by an invisible barrier._

_Lily screamed as one of the Deatheaters tore the now squirming infant out of her arms, James lunged forwards trying to break the barrier but he was suddenly hit by a large amount of pressure. All was black._

James bolted upright, panting heavily but soon discovered he couldn't since the pressure that had hit him in his dreams had not disappeared.

"Padfoot…" James said cautiously "Why are you on top of me?"

The shaggy black haired guy –who was indeed very heavy- grinned down at him.

"I like watching you sleep," Sirius shrugged, still sitting on James' chest.

James raised an eyebrow, "That still doesn't explain why you're sitting on me."

"I WANT BREAKFAST!" Sirius announced, brushing off James' question all together and sliding off his chest to go annoy someone else.

_Probably Remus._

"REMYYYYYYYY-DARRLINGG! WAKE UP I WANT BACON!" Sirius demanded, grinning in satisfaction as Remus awoke grumpily then tried to suffocate Sirius with his pillow.

James smirked. Don't get him wrong sometimes Sirius could be a right pain in the arse, but nevertheless he wouldn't change his brother for the world and James secretly wished that Sirius would always stay the same.

"Moony leave the mutt alone, you don't know where it's been."

Remus laughed light-heartedly and released Sirius from a death grip he'd been holding him in. Sirius however was scowling at him.

"Shut up you… you… fluffy Bambi!" Sirius retorted, referring back to the vast collection of muggle Disney movies they'd watched over the summer in their spare time.

"Oh so we're playing that game are we? Okay then, Pongo," James smirked mischievously as he mentioned the name of the dog in_ 101 Dalmatians._

Sirius grinned cheekily, "Now, now Prongs I know you have glasses but I think you need to go back to the opticians to get a stronger pair because there is a MAJOR difference between me and a Dalmatian."

"Hmm?" They all began getting ready. Remus chuckled at the boy antics.

"I do not have spots. Now c'mon I don't want anyone stealing my bacon!" Sirius winked, heading towards the door.

"Uh guys, what about Peter?" Remus motioned towards the bed where Peter lay sleeping.

Sirius looked torn between waking Peter up and missing out on his bacon, or going to breakfast leaving his mate behind.

Bacon wins. _Always._

Sirius dismissed Remus' enquiries, "Nah just leave him, he'll take forever to wake up not to mention about 30 minutes to get ready then by the time we get down to breakfast we'll be lucky if there's anything left!"

"Ok let's go, I'm hungry now," James decided, stretching as he made his way out of the boys dormitory. He'd almost made it out the door before he was pushed against the wall and overtaken by a human tornado that was Sirius Black.

"TO THE BACON!" Sirius shouted doing the Superman pose whilst most likely waking everyone in the Gryffindor Tower up by doing so.

* * *

**Hello this is the first chapter of "Potter and Evans, they're like Romeo and Juliette." **

**Hope you enjoy. Review, Favorite & Follow.**

**-Abi & Dani. xx**


	2. chapter two

McGonagall let a rare smile appear on her face as she saw the Marauders stroll cheerfully into the Great Hall and that smile broadened into a grin when Sirius literally pounced on a plate of bacon. It was no secret that she has a little soft spot for the group of mischievous lads.

Since it was a Sunday morning, most students took this opportunity to sleep in leaving the Great Hall basically empty with only a handful of students scattered around different tables.

James however was grateful for the lack of students as it let him and the fellow Marauders to have a little guy time, without having random girls coming over batting their eyelashes and flicking their hair trying to get one of the lad's attentions.

He looked over to Sirius who had –in the short time they'd been there- already piled up a skyscraper of food.

As the rest of them began to fill up their plates with a variety of food. Sirius looked up and his eyes brightened.

James followed his gaze and saw some of Evan's friends; Abigail Lévesque and Danielle Desmarai walk in and sit down at the start of the Gryffindor table where -to James' shock- Lily Evans was already sitting and eating quietly. _How did I not see her, She's only the fricken love of my life! _

The only person missing from the girl group that people had nicknamed "The Fawns" was Alice Varice, who James suspected was off somewhere with her Seventh year boyfriend Frank Longbottom.

Most people referred to them as "The Fawns for 2 main reasons;

1: Apart from to the Marauders, the girls were very kind and affectionate to everyone they met (unless they had a reasonable excuse to hate them). No matter what their blood status or skin colour was.

2: Just like the Marauders, each girl had their own share of people _fawning_ over them. Girls wanted to be them and to James annoyance, Guys wanted to be _with_ them.

Especially Lily since everyone knew James had tried (and failed) to put his claim on the green eyed beauty since third year and some guys thought that it was some kind of challenge. That didn't stop James from hexing any bloke that even thought about Lily in any sort of passionate relationship.

Now Sirius and Abigail had a very strange "Relationship" (If you could even call it a relationship).

Whenever the other Marauders had approached Sirius on the subject he'd say that the blonde haired, part Veela was simply "just another girl that he occasionally gets with and nothing else".

But the way he looked at her, James hasn't even seen Sirius look at bacon like that never mind another human being!

"Oii Gail!" Sirius shouted across the hall with his mouth full of the stuff he'd just rammed in... _Such the charmer_

James watched Abigail's dark blue eyes as they narrowed looking directly at Sirius.

"Did you just call me Gail, Black?" Abigail or 'Abi' as she preferred, said slowly.

"Yup" Sirius grinned proudly, finally able to swallow the last of his food before replying.

"My dear Sirius, i am 16 am not 60. Do no call me Gail or I shall be forced to use the extra middle name you've kept hidden from everyone for all these years." Abi managed to sound threatening but yet still look innocent.

James smirked at Sirius whose face had paled dramatically, he'd basically forced Sirius to tell him about his secret middle name in the summer between their 2nd and 3rd year.

Lily's sweet laugh echoed around the hall.

"Morning Evans" James called.

Lily's face turned from laughter to an expression that was unreadable.

"Potter" Lily said abruptly with a nod.

"Now, now Flowe-"

"Morning baby" A new voice entered the conversation.

Danielle smiled and walked towards the newcomer, greeting him with a kiss before they sat down and began talking quietly.

Richard Lévesque, mostly known as Richy was one of the most popular guys in Hogwarts -besides the Marauders of course-.

He's not only Head boy and Gryffindors quidditch Captain but he's also quite easy on the eyes. Plus being part Veela did give him an extra boost when it came to the 'charm and woo' department. He was very easy to get along with, James knew this as Richy had partnered up with the Marauders quite a few times in the past and helped them with their pranks.

Sadly for his little fan club, he's been taken by Li- Evans' other best friend Danielle (Who was funnily enough, also part Veela) since the end of last year and to the fan clubs disappointment were apparently as strong as ever and showed no sign of breaking up. James couldn't think how awkward the relationship was for Abi, her older brother dating her best friend. That's like Sirius dating... well he didn't exactly have a girl best friend. There was always Evans but all the Marauders knew that Lily was strictly Off-Limits.

"Morning Remus" Lily gave Remus small smile which Remus returned happily.

"Morning Lily" James scowled at the pair. _How come she never talks to me like that? It's always "Potter this" and "Potter that" or "POTTER YOU ARROGANT TOE RAG!" But when it came to any of the others she was perfectly civil, She was even friends with Sirius who was just as immature as him –if not actually MORE immature as he was!-_

"Ello my little Fire Engine" Sirius winked cheekily.

"Morning Man whore" Lily called backjust as cheekily. Her startling green eyes sparkling.

"Aye just jealous because you're never going to get a piece of this!" Sirius smirked, his eyes flicking to Abi back to Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes "Whatever gets you through the day sweetheart. Besides I already feel like I've been there and done that with the descriptions this one-" She tilted her head towards Abi "Comes back with after you're 'Little chats' "

Abigail who had just began eating her 2nd hash brown, started choking so much Danielle –Who had been sitting next to her- had to pat her back a numerous of times quite roughly while Lily was almost crying of laughter and Richy was looking confused between his sister, Lily and Sirius.

_Shit, looks like someone never knew of their little arrangements. _James smirked.

Sirius was opening and closing his mouth so much he began to resemble a lost fish. He shut his mouth one more and remained quiet for the rest of dinner as Abi –who'd recovered from her coughing fit where she'd "Almost died!"- was getting interrogated by her older Brother.

Lily was glancing around the hall when she saw a pair of hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses looking at her.

Quickly Potter looked away so quickly Lily didn't know if he'd been looking at her or she had just imagined it.

_Wait, why would I imagine Potter staring at me for? _Lily thought to herself, shaking her head slightly.

A few minutes later and Lily had caught Potter looking at her once more. Their gazes locked, green into hazel. Neither of them looked away and Lily suddenly felt her cheeks heat up as Ja- Potter gave her a small lopsided grin, which to her surprise wasn't the usual arrogant smirk that was on his face majority of the time.

_What are you doing?! Snap out of it women and stop staring at that bigheaded prick! _Lily scolded herself, quickly dropping her gaze back down to the food that lay abandoned on her plate. Luckily none of their friends had noticed their little encounter.

_That was strange... _Lily thought to herself. _She couldn't help but think of the warmth in his hazel orbs, sparkling, full of laughter. _Lily just knew that those eyes were going to haunt her dreams tonight.

_Maybe he's changed, I mean we've been at school for a week now and he hasn't asked me out once. Why hasn't he asked me out yet? Did I do something wrong? Am I less attractive now? Wait, why am getting bothered by this? Maybe he's finally moved on! …_ Lily couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness at this thought whilst she privately argued with herself.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoy. Review, Favourite & Follow.**

**- Abi & Dani AKA VeelaBitches.**


	3. chapter three

"Lily…Oi! Earth to Lils" the brunette snapped her fingers impatiently.

Lily shook her head "Alice! When did you arrive?" she questioned giving her best mate an inquisitive glance.

Alice smirked "About 5 minutes ago, but you were obviously too out of it to notice. Hmph I feel loved" Alice pouted in mock-hurt, flicking her shoulder length hair before pouring herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Aw Ally… Wait, where's Abi?" Lily cut off mid-sentence as she scanned down the now fairly-full Gryffindor table "Hold on a sec where the hell has Black gone?"

Dani -who had been listening in on the conversation- rolled her eyes "Merlin forbid, you're a bit slow today my little strawberry?"

Lily scowled at her part-veela best friend. "Shut up Barbie clone" she retorted. Danielle responded by sticking her tongue out, like the mature person she was.

"And if you must know our dear Abigail has went to spend some 'Quality' time with the most maturest of the Marauders." Dani filled Lily in, glancing at Alice who was smirking into her glass.

Lily frowned and looked down the table at where the rest of the Marauders sat with Richard and Frank -who must've returned the same time as Alice, Lily thought- laughing at something.

"Eh? But Remus is still there?"

The blonde flung her arms in the air "_Putain enfer _Lily! You're seriously not with it today are you?" she questioned, letting some of her French slip out. "I was being _sarcastic. _Abi has gone off with Sirius doing god-knows-what, god-knows-where." Danielle explained. (_fucking hell Lily!)_

Lily stared blankly "Oh. Nah Abi wouldn't do that."

Dani rolled her eyes once more "Oh please Lily stop being so naïve. You know fine well what they get up to, you're the one who noticed that whenever Blacks missing, so is Abz?"

"So, who were you thinking about before?" Alice piped up, changing the subject before Lily had a chance to think.

Lily frowned slightly "Huh? Oh, um Nothing" she replied in a -what she hoped- convincing clueless tone.

It was now Alice's time to roll her light, pale blue eyes.

"Lily Isobel Evans, I know that look now stop trying to act thick and tell us who you were fantasizing about!" Alice demanded in a quiet yet determined voice.

"Look Alice Mariah Varice. I was not 'fantasizing' about anyone, I was merely daydreaming now **drop it**" Lily ended with a stern glare at both of her friends.

"Hey, what have I done?" Danielle asked innocently, laying on some of the Veela charm.

"Making fun of me and my slowness" She replied.

"So you admit you're being slow?" Dani grinned

Lily groaned in frustration "You're insufferable"

Dani put both her elbows on the table and propped her head up on her hands "Nope I think you mean I'm right"

The redhead grumbled something under her breath

"Oi you two, shut up" Alice butted in.

Lily looked at the brunette who looked exactly like the muggle Disney Princess, Snow White.

"Bu-"

"Lily Isobel Evans shut up; even you have to admit that you've been a bit slow this morning." Alice reasoned.

Dani smirked in victory "Ha ha de ha ha-"

"Danielle Lyra Desmarai, ta gueule!" Alice warned. (_shut the fuck up_)

Dani narrowed her eyes "How do you know French?" she asked her friend curiously.

Alice smiled slightly "You and Abi talk French in your sleep"

Dani looked surprised at this revelation she knew Abi did -from all the times they'd slept at each others houses during their childhood- but she had no idea she'd developed the habit aswell.

"I do?"

Both Lily and Alice nodded.

"What do I say?" She enquired.

"Um, we don't actually know. As Ally said, you speak in French. You do mention Richy's name quite a lot though" Lily smirked.

"I guess it's a good thing you don't understand then" Danielle winked mischievously.

"Hey babe, wanna walk back up to the common room with me?" Frank Longbottom asked from where he'd appeared behind Alice.

Alice jumped then grinned cheerfully at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Okai" She got up and Frank automatically put his arm around her waist as if protecting her.

"Girls, you coming?" Ally turned back to her friends.

Lily then realised that majority of people that had filled the Great Hall –including the Marauders- had now left to do whatever they had planned for the rest of the day. _Hmm, time does fly fast._

"Sure" she replied.

"So where'd you think Abigail and Sirius got off to?" Frank grinned. The pair weren't very subtle, that was a fact.

Danielle smugly shot Lily a look which clearly said haha-I-told-you-so!

"I really don't want to know, lets just hope we don't bump into them during their" Alice paused looking for the right word "…activities"

A friendly conversation began as the group walked back to the Gryffindor common room. As they walked, a streak of light caught Lily's eye through the window. It was very warm considering it was more than halfway through September.

"Does anyone fancy a walk down to the Black lake?" Danielle asked, winking at Lily showing her she'd been thinking the same thing.

"Sure, I'm going to have to change and grab a towel if we're swimming though" Alice informed.

Danielle grinned "Okai, no probs"

"Hey d'you think we should invite Abz?" Lily asked as the group rounded the corner to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"We don't even know where she is Lils" Alice reminded. "Anyways she'll know where we are, she usually does" she shrugged as Frank spoke the password_ (jumping jacks) _and they all clambered into the cosy Gryffindor common room.

On one of the tables near the back of the common room –to the group's amazement- sat Sirius Black and Abigail Lévesque who looked totally oblivious to anything surrounding them as they were engrossed in a game of Exploding Snap.

The Marauders and Richy were sat on their usual chairs by the fire.

Dani grinned mischievously as she and Lily walked over to pair at the back of the room while Alice and Frank went to join the Marauders. She waited until she was behind Abi's back before she said anything.

"Bien, eh bien, bien. Qu'avons-nous ici?" _(Well, well, well. What do we have here?) _Danielle tutted playfully.

"Argh!" Abi jumped -obviously startled by her friend's sudden appearance- and the remaining cards she had in her hands all exploded as they were sent flying in the air. She turned to glare at the two girls who were both now in fits of laughter.

"La barbe de Merlin Danielle! vous m'avez fait peur!" Abi scolded, but it was hard for the girls to take the part-veela seriously *Cough Siriusly Cough* when half of her face was singed from the smoke off the dropped cards.

_(Merlin's beard Daniellle! You frightened me!)_

Sirius had also noticed this and before he could stop himself his loud barking laughter was filling the common room, causing quite a few stares from the other people.

"What?" Abi snapped looking half confused, half frustrated at all three.

"Your cheek looks rather… tanned" Lily hinted before she too started laughing.

Sirius finally gave in and gave Abi a weird shaped mirror, which she took cautiously –probably afraid it would blow, _C'mon _this is Sirius Black we're talking about-.

Abigail herself even let out a small laugh about her appearance before waving her wand and almost effortlessly cleaned her face then turned back to Lily and Danielle.

"Que voulez-vous?" She sighed. (_What do you want?)_

Lily smiled as even with her lack of French heritage, she'd understood what Abi had said. Dani simply rolled her eyes.

"Nous descendons au lac, vous venez avec nous?" _(We're going down to the lake, you coming with us?)_

Abi smiled brightly "Oui!" **(C'mon guys, you're bound to know that :'D )**

Lily squealed privately as she knew Abi had agreed to the plan.

Sometimes she'd really envied the two Pureblood girls;

They both had Veela blood in their families so both were stunningly beautiful with long silvery blonde hair and big dark blue eyes, compared to her own long curly red hair and emerald green eyes **(which was the only thing Lily actually liked about her appearance)**

Both girls were slim with curves in just the right places which didn't really bother Lily as she was the same size as them.

No, what Lily really envied about the girls is that they'd been brought up together **(Either their Mam's were best friends or their dads, Lily forgot which one) **so when they first arrived at Hogwarts they weren't alone because they had eachother. Whereas she had, had to leave the few friends she had back in the muggle world.

And even though she'd made friends with Alice almost immediately –They'd shared the same compartment on the train and both girls had shared a boat with Abigail and Danielle on the way to Hogwarts- she still had no friends to remind her of home and there was always some things the other girls never understood because they're all purebloods.

"Huh what's going on?" Sirius –Who Lily had actually forgotten about- asked.

"We're going down to the lake, wanna come?" Abi invited.

Sirius grinned at the idea "The Marauders and the Fawns… together and not fighting?"

_Hmm he did have a point, the groups were famously known for not getting along_. Lily thought to herself.

"Along with Frank and Richy of course but sure why not, what could do wrong?" Lily smiled.

Sirius laughed light-heartedly at Lily's enthusiasm.

"Alright then. Meet you there in about 10minutes?" Sirius asked, obviously getting excited. He stood up and began walking away when he turned back around.

"Do you want any food or drinks brought?" He offered.

"Just bring a few butterbeers and some snacks, thanks Black" Lily shrugged

Sirius winked at Lily "No troubles Lilybud, see you's soon. OII PRONGS!" He skipped *Yes, skipped* over to where the rest of the lads were sitting.

_Oh yes, What could go wrong?..._

**A/N: Thank you to Lovewriting12 and Krikanalo for the reviews, we seriously (no pun intended) appreciate them.**

**Y.O.L.O.S.R! : YOU. ONLY. LIVE. ONCE. SO. REVIEW! **


	4. chapter four

**Thank you for all the support on this story, you're comments really encourage us. I'm (Abi) bored at the moment so I'm going to attempt to write a chapter on my own *Crosses fingers* Wish me luck**

**A/N PART 2: I know there's some mistakes with the French, Thank you to the Guest who pointed that out its very helpful and we've corrected the mistakes. I just want to say neither of us are French, we don't even take French at school so we are just using translater (I know its bad D: ) So if ANYONE *preferably french* could help us out with the translating we would be so so SO grateful! **

**Until then you'll have to bare with us and read the English version we've but in brackets ;Dxxx**

* * *

By the time the girls had managed to detach Alice –who had seemed to be superglued- from Franks face and got all their things sorted it was way past 10 minutes. Actually, more like 20 minutes... oops!

"So Lils, I see you and Potter have been getting quite friendly" Alice suggested wiggling her eyebrows –which scarily reminded Lily of Sirius- as the girls walked down the hill towards the Black Lake.

Lily however rolled her eyes "Oh please and what gives you that idea?" she asked, humping the strap of her bag which was full-to-the-brim further over her shoulder.

Danielle scoffed "Well for starters you haven't killed eachother yet"

"Yeah only because I've been avoiding him like the plague" Lily mumbled while the rest of the girls laughed.

"Guys leave her be. To be honest I prefer the new none-arguing Lily and James." Abi joined in. Lily gave her best friend a grateful smile.

"Hmph you're just worried that if Lily gets with James it'll take all the attention off you and Sirius." Danielle stated.

Abi frowned "There is no 'me and Sirius' so shut up" she snapped.

"Ooo someone's grumpy!" Alice teased.

Lily smirked, but decided to save her friend like she'd saved her and change the topic.

"You're jumpsuits cute Ally!" it wasn't a lie either. Alice was wearing a floral (and very short) summer jumpsuit with a pair of white flats and matching shades, looking like something out of a teen fashion magazine.

Alice beamed at the compliment, instantly forgetting about the conversation.

"Aw thanks Lils! I got it in the summer when I visited my cousin in Ireland." Alice continued to tell the girls about her holiday (for like the 5th time) for the rest of their journey.

When the girls got there, the boys –as expected- were already there. Sirius, James and Frank were all shirtless and currently waist deep in the lake –though Lily hope they were wearing shorts-

Remus who was talking to Richy –who was also in shorts and shirtless- was wearing an unbuttoned white shirt over of baggy pair of 3quarters while Peter was sitting under the tree in a patterned polo shirt and *cringe* shorts.

Sirius was the first to notice the girl's arrival, he wolf-whistled when he saw Abi -who had chosen a more casual look with a light blue varsity shirt that donned a large white number 7, a pair of clingy black jogger shorts and black canvases-

Causing her to blush furiously and went to sit on a blanket which was laid near Peter with a picnic basket.

Lily coughed to disguise her laugh when she saw Richy's eyes widen at Danielle's red and gold (ironic) striped croptop which showed off a good few inches of her toned stomach with khaki denim hotpants and gladiator sandals as she'd walked over to him.

To the brunettes' annoyance, Frank hadn't noticed Alice yet. So she went over to sit with Abi.

Along with the picnic area, to Lily's surprise the boys had put quite a bit of effort into the layout ; There was a couple of deckchairs set up near the waters edge, A table –Lily supposed had been transfigured- in the middle held the drinks Sirius had promised and a cornered off area for privacy when they were changing clothes.

As Lilly was looking around, she never noticed James looking at her.

After half an hour, James had come to the conclusion that Lily Evans was trying to kill him... Mentally of course.

She was she looking so gorgeous as she laughed at something Dani had said with a bottle of butterbeer in her hand, in her pale pink strapless dress which swayed loosely in the slight breeze but still managed to cling snugly to her curves, it should be illegal.

Frank –who eventually noticed the presence of his girlfriend- was sitting on the blanket with his arm around Alice and a glass of firewhiskey in the other (the boys had smuggled some) meanwhile Abi and Sirius were trying to splashing each other in the water. _Hmm, he's going to lose. _James thought to himself.

James had found himself sitting with Remus, Peter and Richy discussing the new Quidditch tactics Richy had been thinking to try on the team; Even though Peter liked Quidditch, James knew Remus wasn't particularly keen on the sport but he did his best to pretend to be interested.

"But then the just when the opposing teams chaser is about to score, we have our beaters aim the bludgers towards them, that puts them off guard, our chasers get in control of the quaffle and Ba-ARGHHH" Richy cut off with a high pitch screech as Danielle –who had finished her conversation with Lily- threw a bucket of water over his head.

Everyone looked over to where they stood. Even Abi and Sirius had stopped trying to drown each other.

"What the fuck? How high did ya need to go Rick? I'd like to keep my eardrums thanks bro!"Abi shouted over.

Richy scowled at his little sister as the rest of the group laughed. "Shut up Abigail! And I've told you, don't call me Rick."

"Fine suit yourself then, Dick" Abi winked, but had little time to think as Sirius dunked her underwater.

"Thanks Sirius!" Richy shouted.

"No probs!" Sirius nodded "Argh shit! Shit! I'm sorry!" he started jumping up and down doing some sort of funny dance.

Next thing Abi popped back up to the surface looking at Sirius with an evil grin on her face while he narrowed his eyes and frowned at her, letting out a very low Padfoot-ish growl.

"What happened?" James called out, squinting slightly as the sun caught his glasses.

"SHE ATTACKED MY BEAUTIFUL LEGS WITH HER CLAWS!" Sirius shrieked back as though a horrible crime had been committed.

Everyone burst out laughing again, James and Remus were laughing so hard there were tears running down their faces while Sirius just stood there looking horrified.

"Flying hippogriffs! How high did your voice go? I mean are you sure your balls have dropped Black?" Alice called out to Sirius who was just over waist-deep in the lake.

"Oh he's sure alright!" Abi winked cheekily, acting more confident as if her older brother wasn't standing just a few metres away... and glaring at Sirius like his life depended on it... If looks could kill, James had a funny feeling Sirius would already be 6ft under.

"Oh aye, well I'm just gonna take your word for it thanks!" Danielle confirmed, laughing at her boyfriend's reaction as Abi and Sirius began to paddle their way back to where the others were.

* * *

"I-I-I remember... When" Sirius began to slur "...When Prongsie here got his antlers stuck on a tree... Ha!. Oww Moony don't nudge meh! Is it ya time of the month again darlin'?" Sirius said scowling at Remus who'd indeed gave him a sharp nudge with his elbow as a warning to shut up.

Everyone by now was either to drunk or too uninterested to care, Lily however had been listening to Sirius little story.

"What do you mean Potter got his antlers stuck in a tree? Don't you mean head?" She corrected –or what she thought was correcting-

James eyes widened "Err.. er.. Yes! I got my um head stuck on a tree.. yeah. Guess the ego really is to big eyy Evans?" He joked, hoping she would take the hint and change subjects.

Lily just rolled her eyes and turned to talk to Frank, there was a small smile on her face.

_Phew that was a close one! Note to self: Make sure Sirius shut up... haha like fuck that'd ever happen._


	5. chapter five

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while! We've just started school again last weeks and since we've got our GCSE's this year, teachers are being pain in the arse's with the homework. Enjoy darlings ;D**

* * *

The next day both groups were looking worse for wear.

"UGGGHHHHH MY HEAD! I'm dying" Abi grumbled, one of her dainty hands rubbing a particularly sore part of her head whilst the other was clutching Alice's wrist for dear life as the girls walked through the halls from the Great Hall going to their first lesson -Herbology-

"Thank Merlin I'm not left handed!" Alice winced as the blonde was slowly cutting off circulation in her hand.

"Oops sorry" Abi grinned apologetically letting go of Alice's hand making it drop loosely by her side.

"Atleast you don't look like you've been dragged through a bush backwards, I couldn't even brush my hair without my head hammering!" Lily snapped, her long red hair pointing in every direction making her look like a very-uncared-for victorian porcelain doll.

Danielle just made a noise of agreement, too hungover to even speak. Due to her veela genes she looked as stunning as usual but she was in the foulest of moods and by far the most suffering out of the four girls.

"Son of a banshee, how much did you drink last night Dan?" Abi asked.

"Well I don't exactly remember do I?! Ask you're useless brother, he seemed quite content when he kept handing me drinks all night!" Dani snapped at the fellow blonde as the group went outside to heading towards the greenhouse which their Herbology lesson was taking place.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! You lot aren't the only ones suffering y'know" a low yet soft voice callled out behind them which caused Lily to jump in shock, but instantly regretted it as her head began to thump painfully. She began to silently curse Remus Lupin and his skill to sneak up on people.

"Arghhhh, too loud! Head... pain... oww... ugggh" Peter, who had been wise enough to wear sunglasses to shield his eyes from the fairly bright morning sun, barely whispered as he slightly staggered down the narrow stone pathway leading to the greenhouses.

"Pfft I swear you're over. We didn't drink **that** much." said an amused, bright-eyed, fresh-looking James Potter, followed by an equally normal looking Sirius Black.

Lily narrowed her eyes at the pair. _How are they not hungover and rolling on the floor clutching their pretty little heads in agonising pain with every slightest sound?!..._

"Shut up you smarmy bastard." Remus spat half-jokingly and half-Siri.._oops_..Serious.

"Why aren't you two suffering along with us?" Danielle blurted out as they entered the Herbology greenhouse. _Atleast i'm not the only one wondering.._

James glanced at Sirius -who was currently grinning- then turned to look at them with a smug expression that made Lily want to slap him. _Hmmm just one slap couldn't do any harm, could it? I mean c'mon look at the muscle on him! It would barely even sting... wait have i just complimented Potter? No... No i was simply stating an obvious fact. _

"Well unlike you bunch of lightweight, we can handle our drinks-" Sirius started, his grin spreading.

"And we've been drinking for years, you know with the pureblood reunions and all that shit-" James said cheekily.

"AND they both know how to unlock Professor Slughorns secret stash of hangover potion but the cocky little twats wouldn't give us any as a punishment for _'drinking too much'_" Remus informed.

* * *

**A/N: So I was wondering if anybody had any suggestions for the next couple of chapters? Because to be honest I have no idea what to write, review?**


	6. chapter six

HIIIIII._ Sorry we haven't updated, some family stuff has happened and school has restarted so we've been busy since we're starting our GCSE's. _

**_Anyways ENJOY! -A&D_**

_(Later on that day in DADA) _

_**Lily's POV.**_

"Well how was I to know that it was a flying carpet, i mean c'mon they've been banned for like, what, a hundred years now?" Alice exclaimed as we walked into DADA (which we shared with the Slytherins).

We split up; Alice walked to her seat next to the window whilst Abi practically bolted to her desk in the middle of the room which she shared with a cute *Ok, Fit* Slytherin called Carter McCabe. _I know what you're all thinking "Ugh he's a Slytherin" but he's actually really nice, I wonder why he wasn't placed in Gryffindor. Wait is he even a Pureblood? Hmm better ask Abz later._

I shook my head mockingly as I walked to my desk infront of Alice, who had been telling us about the summer job (cleaning out old people's lofts) her parents had forced her into.

I heard Danielle muttering a series of French curses as she took her allocated seat next to Serverus Snape. _Ooo a hangover and Snape, I do not pity her._

I couldn't help but have a flashback of last year by the lake. I no longer hate Sev-.. Snape but I actually feel kind of sorry for him, He doesn't have any true friends in Slytherin that he could trust -he had admitted this to me one day when we were hanging out- whilst I still had my friends and had even gained some more since losing him as a friend. _Well. if you class Sirius Black and James Potter as "Friends" which I don't_

"Swap with me! Please Moony, i'm begging yo-" An annoyingly familiar voice pleaded.

I looked up to see Potter walk into the classroom next to Remus, flanked by Sirius and Peter. Potter paused mid-sentence, realising that the room had gone very silent. Instead of blushing and rushing to his seat like I would've done, Potter stood his ground and gave Remus -who was smirking- a small nod.

"Never mind" Potter mumbled, taking his seat at the desk next to mine whilst Remus took the seat next to me -still smirking. _See Remus I don't mind. There's been plenty of times I've sat down in the Library with the "Smart Marauder" and had a nice study session. Peter, well I still don't know why the boys keep him around to be totally honest; I mean he's not smart like Remus, charming like Sirius or good at Quidditch like Potter. He's not even good looking... not that Potter is._

Remembering last years events only made my deep hatred for Potter expand_, he's just so smug ...ughhhh I actually hate him so much I can't explain it!_

Potter caught my eyes staring at him and as his hazel eyes gazed into my own emerald green, I noticed the different shades of brown and dark green in them. _Shit__ am i actually admiring Potter? Lily it's Potter. SNAP OUT OF IT... Pfft i wasn't staring at him anyways... Liar! _

I shook my head -_causing my hangover to return-_ then quickly pulled a face at Potter trying to disguise my fucked-up-moment before turning towards the front. Potter just gave me that annoying lopsided grin of his and pulled a face back. _Very mature Lily, well done -_- ._

"Erm Lily are you ok?" Remus asked, looking me in the eyes -his were a nice shade of caramel with an unusual yellow ring in them. _Hmm it felt nicer looking into Potters...LILY YOU PSYCHO._

"Oh, yeah um. Sorry Remus what were you talking about_?" Looks like he's been trying to talk to me, Oops._

Remus just smirked again like he knew something I didn't then begun to copy the title -which Professor Campbell had at some point wrote- in his eleagant script. I quickly got out a quill and some ink out of my bag then wrote out the title in my simple but neat handwriting;

**Non-verbal Spells.**

**"Non-verbal spells are spells executed without the caster pronouncing their incantation out loud. Not all wizards possess this skill. The advantage of this sort of spellwork is that your component has no warning about what kind of magic you're about to perform, which gives you a split-second advantage."**

"Ok you lot, today as you've gathered we are learning how to perform Non-verbal Spells. These are spells which you perform without actually speaking the incarnation."

"Well noooo." Abigail scoffed sarcastically earning most the class -including the Professor- to snigger. _That's something I would expect to hear from Sirius or maybe even Potter_

"That was a very Sirius-ish remark" I heard Remus whisper to me. _Woah i was just thinking that..._

I laughed quietly "Hmm a result of spending too much time around Black I think, I'm surprised you've last this long.."

His wolf-ish chuckle was enough to send me into a giggle-fit. Remus soon recovered as he looked over his shoulder, I followed his gaze, wondering what was the cause to his abrupt holt. Potter. _Why am i not suprised?_ _He looks pretty pissed, wonder whats happened.. maybe his precious mirror broke?_

Potter was currently looking -actually more like glaring- at Remus, his hazel orbs were now narrowed and his pretty boy face was now set in a mask of confusion and concentration as he and Remus seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation. _Ugh i hate when people do that! I mean c'mon, can't it wait until you're in private? it makes me feel so awkward... Wait did i just call Potter "Pretty boy?"... Well there's no denying that puberty __has__ been kind to him. Lily i swear i'm going to sign you/me into St Mungo's if you don't shut the fuck up._

The class soon calmed as Professor Campbell called for silence.

"Anyways Performing spells nonverbally is very difficult and requires a good deal of practice, as it requires concentration and mental discipline alone. Some spells, such as Levicorpus, are easier to perform non-verbally than others. Most spells, however, seem to be less effective than normal when the incantation is not said-"

"Prongs looks like we've found out why Snivellus has been getting away lightly! Pffft and Minnie said we could seriously injure him, I think not!" Sirius shouted across to James from his seat at the back infront of Dani and Snape. _Grrr. I know, I know I shouldn't be protecting Snape but for god sake can't they be a bit more discreet?_

All the Gryffindors laughed at this -knowing fully well of the whole Marauder VS Severus conflict- meanwhile I noticed that the only Slytherin's laughing was a blonde girl named Hallie who was sitting next to Potter and Carter who was also laughing at something Abi had added.

I noticed as my bestfriend joked with the brunette, blue eyed Slytherin, that she was laying on the _Veela charm_ pretty thick; Looking up at him through her eyelashes and with her long blonde hair was swept onto one shoulder apart from one strand which she was twirling around her index finger. _She seems to be genuinely having a nice conversation. Geesh never thought she'd ever go with a Slytherin... Aww they're really cute together aswell! But what about Sirius? I thought they were getting fairly serious now. Well as serious could get... He seriously needs a name change, I'm even confusing myself._

As I was turning away I noticed that I wasn't the only person to notice, Sirius Black was sitting at his desk in the frowning at the pair with a face looking like a slapped arse. _Straaaaaange. OOOOH maybe he's jealous? Pahahaha Sirius Black? The biggest man whore in the history of Hogwarts? Pfft naaaaah._

"Mr Black since you think you're so clever that you don't need to listen to my explanation, why don't you come up to the front and show the class how to cast a Non-verbal spell?" Professor Campbell asked in an agitated you-WILL-come-up-to-the-front-and-you-WILL-do-as-I -say tone.

Sirius shrugged "Fine, I could do this stuff in my sleep anyways" he stated as he got up and swaggered his way to the front. _Okay, he walked but c'mon its Sirius Black!_

I watched Sirius wink at Abi as he passed her -a move which made both Remus and Potter scoff- and smirked as she sat up straighter in her chair. _Yup he fancies her. Hook, line and sinker for a Veela. Well, part Veela._

Even I had sat up straighter. _Could he actually do non-verbal spells in his sleep? It's no secret that Sirius is from one of the most powerful and dark families in the Wizarding world, never mind one of the only remaining true 'Pureblood' families along with the Potters._

It seemed like the entire class had been thinking the same as I had since everyone was sitting quietly, eyes fixed on Sirius. Some girls were leaning so far over their desk, it looked like they were about to fall off their chairs. _Eww sit up, you're showing your bra love. Oh wait... that's the intention? silly me._

"Any spell in mind Professor?" Sirius asked.

"Just any spell... within reason Black don't get carried away" Professor Campbell corrected himself as he was not the only one to see the mischievous grin forming on Sirius' face.

"Oh such a kill-joy Professor" Sirius retorted cheekily. Professor Campbell just gave him the shut-up-and-do-the-spell look.

Sirius seemed to understand this and without any hesitation he flicked his wand and in the next minute...

"ARRRRRRGH! My hair! Sirius you bastard!" James Potter screamed in quite a girlish way, gripping his precious rave...well was once raven locks.

_Yes ladies and gentlemen, James Potter now has bright pink hair..._

"Oh very masculine Potter, brings out the colour of your eyes!" Sirius joked. The entire class was now laughing, apart from Snape I noticed... _hold on a second, has he always had that many spots?_

A sharp breath from Professor Campbell -who was now staring at Serverus- caught the classes attention and slowly everyone began to realise that Sirius must've done not just one but two non-verbal spells; _transfiguration on Potter and I'm guessing some sort of acne charm on Sev-.. Snape._

"Mr Black are you responsible for this?" Professor Campbell asked sternly, nodding towards Snape.

Sirius looked at the Professor warily, not knowing whether the question was a trap. Slowly he nodded.

After a moment of hesitation Professor Campbell's face split into a wide grin, looking almost like a proud father.

"Well done m'boy! Very advanced magic, however I wonder why I'm not surprised." giving each Sirius, Remus and Potter a specific look. _Ugh and they call ME the teachers pet? -.-_


End file.
